Beauty And A Beat
"Beauty And A Beat" '''by ''Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj ''is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), and Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC). Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Dancer The dancer is a man, who is wearing blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way Justin Bieber wore his hair in 2012. He wears leather black boots, and a yellow glove. When the electro part begins, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow, also his glove which changes from gold to dark orange. He looks like a young teenager. Gold Moves First two: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (On "All I need") Third: Arms bounce outward. (On "Body rock" after Nicki Minaj's verse) Fourth: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Right before that verse ends) (This is not counted as a gold move on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015) Fifth: Right arm moves straight and up. (Last move) Dance MashUp This song has a dance mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii Version but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U versions of the game. The Dancers (repetition counted): *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Hot N Cold (Chick Version) (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) Puppet Master Mode ''Beauty and a Beat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Beauty And A Beat * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod's Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80's Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader's Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer's Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Staggered Waves * Emotion Overdose * For You * Dig It * Knocking Hand * From The Inside Battle This song has a battle with Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Trivia * "B***hes" and "wiener (from "Buns out wiener")" are censored, since wiener is a slang for a man's p*nis, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. However, "wiener" can still be briefly heard. ** Strangely, "buns" isn't censored, but in Nicki Minaj's verse, "buns" mean the bottom. * This is the first Justin Bieber song in the series. #thatPOWER is the second and it is featured on Just Dance 2014. * This is Nicki Minaj's first song in the series. Super Bass is the second and it is also in Just Dance 4. Followed by Pound The Alarm and Starships, which are both on Just Dance 2014. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014 onward, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. *In JD2014, the fourth gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *In the lyrics at one of Nicki's lines it says "Selener" instead of "Selena," and the line "Eh eh eh" is added. *In mashup, the dancer from extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't have black skin during such a part of his routine, like he has in original. * On Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance 2015, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. ** In JD2014 and JDWU, when simply viewing a song, sometimes his silhouette appears instead of the dancer. * It is a pun on Beauty and the Beast. * The shirt is glowing blue in the classic mode, plain blue in the battle mode and teal in the menu of Just Dance 2014. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 looks different than the one in Just Dance 2014. * Like in Livin' la Vida Loca the classic Super Bass dancer appears on the classic card. The difference is that here, the dancer is in the menu. This is a rare glitch and it happens only on the Xbox 360. Gallery beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 2014 beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|Beauty And A Beat BeautyAndABeatShape1.png|The dance on the menu Hard4.png beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing Maria's dancer. note it says jd5 behind him. beauty-beat.jpg Videos File:Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj File:Just Dance 4 - Beauty And A Beat - 5* Stars-0 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414337165 File:Just dance 4 beauty and a beat puppet master 2nd version File:Beauty And A Beat Just Dance 2014 Gameplay 5 Stars-1 File:Just Dance 2015 - Beauty And A Beat - 5* Stars (DLC) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Hard Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Arrested Artist